Celestial Arms
Celestial Arms are objects that hold immense power and were created by the Seven Seraphs during the Conquests of the Almighty. Celestials Arms were gifted by the Seven Seraphs to their followers, who fought each other for territory during the Conquests. Celestial Arms vary in terms of power, some are better than others. Nonetheless, each are powerful weapons or armor that can turn the tide in any battle. In spite of that, every Celestial Arm comes at a price that the user has to pay. These prices vary from Arm to Arm, and usually, have to do with whatever Domain the Celestial Arm is aligned to when in use. As an example, the Celestial Arms that were made by Cernus, the God of the Domain of Wrath, usually tax the user's mind. Anyone can wield an Arm if they find it somewhere on Laitheran, but not many people can bear the Arm's effects on their psyche or body. That is why it requires vast determination, physical strength, and mental capacity, as determined by the Celestial Arm. There are forty-two known Celestial Arms in total, with six Celestial Arms per Seven Seraph. They all vary in terms of design, use, and power. One of these Arms is even a living being, produced by Lazarus, the God of the Domain of Being. The Known Celestial Arms Lazarus, the God of the Domain of Being The Alleviator The Alleviator is an amulet created to help the colonists of Terusia during the Conquests of the Almighty. The amulet has the ability to heal people at an extraordinary rate and was considered to be an Arm of miracles. The Alleviator has the capability to regrow limbs, bring sight to the blind, and can heal incredibly sick individuals. The amulet was used to assist the Terusian colonists, and it made them immune to Terusia's diseases. However, the Alleviator, like any Arm, has downsides as well. When the owner of the Alleviator heals someone, the amulet will relay the pain suffered by that individual back onto its owner. While the pain is only temporary, it can be fatal if the Alleviator heals multiple people at once. The amulet also places several effects on the owner as well, and not just pain. As an example, if the Alleviator heals a blind man, then wielder will become blind for a short time before his sight returns to normal. In addition to that, the Alleviator cannot heal its owner to the extent that it can heal others. Only flesh wounds are able to be healed, and the pain the Alleviator relays onto its owner cannot be healed either. Nature's Heart The only known living Celestial Arm, Nature's Heart has the capability of controlling thousands of plants at once. It has the power to grow an enormous forest in mere days and can be deadly in such an area. It can also provide food for even the most impoverished people and can be a great asset to a nation. Because Nature's Heart is a living organism, it has to become apart of its owner once it finds someone capable of wielding it. Usually, Nature's Heart would infuse itself into the owner's chest, right over their heart. As for the effects on its owner, the more Nature's Heart's power is used, the more it is able to expand across the owner's body. It'll continuously grow and grow until the person is no longer living. Nature's Heart is also able to speak to its owner via the owner's consciousness. Whether or not this is a negative effect is determined by the wielder of Nature's Heart, plus the overall mood Nature's Heart is in during its time infused with someone. The Sword of Penance The Sword of Penance is an infamous weapon, even by Lazarus' standards. It is said that the Sword of Penance is a weapon capable of killing its opponent in one slice, even a minor cut. Once someone is cut by the Sword of Penance, it is said that their insides suffer intense damage by turning inside out, growing useless parts and encumbering internal organs, or simply stopping functionality altogether. It is an incredibly powerful weapon when facing unarmored, opponents, but can fall short when facing off against someone wearing armor. However, if the wielder is an experienced duelist, then this weakness can be avoided. As for the Sword's price on its user, the Sword of Penance does the same to its enemies as it does to its user, but at a delayed rate. This can cause excruciating pain, but the Sword of Penance can also reverse the effects when the user rests for a prolonged period of time. Because of the power of this weapon, it was kept in safekeeping by the Lazarian Church. However, after several decades, it was lost during the siege of the city of Sonov, the capital of the Terusian Empire and the Kingdom of Cyeland during the Terusian Civil War. The Ring of the Word of Lazarus Named after the Word of Lazarus, which is considered unbreakable and infallible by the Lazarian Church, the Ring of the Word of Lazarus is a defensive Celestial Arm designed to beat back any attack. Upon putting the Ring on, the user would experience a toughening of their skin, and it'd become nearly impenetrable. The Ring makes the user's skin resistant to magic as well, especially to the Domain of Pestilence. However, with every Celestial Arm comes a price. The Ring of the Word of Lazarus gradually degrades the body of its user with constant use (Which in of itself causes unbearable pain), albeit the user can recover with lots of rest. During a battle, if the wearer of the Ring uses too much of the Ring's power, there's a possibility the skin can deteriorate, a parallel to the overuse effects of the Domain of Pestilence. Used mainly during the early years of the Conquests of the Almighty, the Ring's whereabouts are unknown by most scholars or historians; some even believe the Ring was lost at sea. Nonetheless, the Ring, like any Celestial Arm, can sprout up somewhere on Laitheran in the right situation. The Scythe of the Apocalypse One of Lazarus' most potent Celestial Arms, the Scythe of the Apocalypse is a combination of the illegal practices of the Domain of Being. Focusing on Necromancy and Blood Magic, the Scythe of the Apocalypse has a long and dark history. Created for use in the Conquests of the Almighty, the Scythe has magnificent power in Necromancy, and can instantly resurrect an entire army if the need requires. Plus, with a swing of the Scythe, its poor victim gradually turns into an undead monster, unless if proper treatment is applied before the turn happens, or if the user of the Scythe doesn't kill them first. The Scythe also has power in Blood Magic, another banned practice of the Domain of Being. With a single slice, the Scythe can drain the blood out of a person in a rapid fashion; they can also force the person to move erratically due to the control of the person's blood. The effects of the Scythe are numerous, and they often kill most of the users. The Scythe, when used, has the capability to decay the user and turn them into an undead creature, or it can cause the user's blood to stop flowing in certain areas, such as an arm or leg when overused. While the blood can flow again, the decaying effects of the Scythe are irreversible, even when an attempt is made by a Druid to heal the user. The Tower of Draconis The Tower of Draconis isn't one particular piece of armor but is instead an entire set. The Tower of Draconis has the ability to transform a person past the body's tolerance to physical changes, such as when a Druid transforms into another creature. The creature of which the Tower of Draconis transforms its user into is a dragon, a mystical creature in Laitheran. This dragon is huge, and its scales are impenetrable to swords and arrows (As time progressed, the dragon's scales also adapted to provide protection from guns and even canons). The armor itself is also quite powerful, as it's a full suit of armor. However, its true potential is when the armor transforms its user into a dragon. As a dragon, the user has the ability to cast fire from its mouth and cause fiery destruction onto enemies and the like. The Tower of Draconis also has a few drawbacks, like any Celestial Arm. When in dragon form, the user has no control over who they attack, or what they attack. It is a state of complete aggression and only the user of the Tower of Draconis is responsible for their actions in dragon form. This can cause the user of the Tower of Draconis to break down mentally, especially if they were once a good person. The Tower of Draconis can only transform its user into a dragon once every three days, as the body can only tolerate so much change. Aines, the God of the Domain of Essence =